


The Rant

by Prophetella



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Other, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetella/pseuds/Prophetella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is unaware of very little regarding his brother's but, they managed to hide one thing from him... and not all of them would agree it's little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rant

**Author's Note:**

> PSA:: Hot Cocoa or other hot liquids are not safe near exposed sensitive flesh.

Donatello took a deep breath before knocking gently on Leo's door. The muffled yes didn't tell him what his eldest brother might be doing. "I can come back later if you want. I just want to talk and give a minor injury report." Minor injury reports could be everything from a spill in the living room to someone let a paper cut get infected; nothing self-inflicted beyond stupidity, nothing one brother had done to another, nothing involving an outside enemy. Thankfully, Leo invited the family medic inside for privacy. Leo stayed seated at a well-lit drafting table recapping inks when Donnie slumped in the spare reading chair with a mildly stunned expression. Leo took in the vague sense of unease around his normally self-possessed brother. 

"You said a minor injury, but you aren't acting like it, Don. You usually only look this way for a performance affecting injury." Don nodded and shifted forward with a determined look in his eyes as he began speaking. "Mikey burned his tongue on hot cocoa--" The medical guru waved away Leo's dismissive interruption before slowing his words and using a weighted tone.

"While reading an illustrated romance," Leo carefully set down the brush in his hand and seemed to prepare himself for the full explanation. "The burns on his plastron aren't the issue compared to the shear mortification of 'having to ninja his stupid ass to my room for a burn that brings new levels of hell to hiding the goods quickly'-as he puts it. So, luckily there aren't long-term functional issues involved." Don dropped his gaze as they both sighed and shifted in place awkwardly. Don's gaze stayed locked on the floor as Leonardo seemed to recover from the discussion. The next word the genius used shattered Leo's nonchalance into growing concern and dismay. 

"Yet. That's a tricky spot to have a burn in. Until I had all the cocoa cleaned off so I could see the full extent of the tissue inflammation, I was a bit scared we'd have a Michelangelo who couldn't "self-entertain" on our hands." Donnie's air quotes brought a touch of fear to Leo's face. "Now, he was smart enough to get straight to my room but that meant also not trying to do much more than blotting so my burn cream was the first thing used to soothe the damage." Leo gave a confused yet supportive nod but no longer able to try for poker faced silence as he hissed and groaned in sympathy at the information. "So, there's a blister to lance before he can pack 'things' away. I've got a little time while a local sets in to talk right now," Donatello paused and scrubbed his face with his hands before giving a rueful chuckle. 

"Mike says he's fine with staying in his room for the next year until we all forget this fiasco. I already had to promise him everything in my bribery drawer to get past 'no touchy-touchy' so I am out of bribes until he's finished with things and even MIKE can't get through all that tonight...  and oh, did you know all four of us have completely different looking privates? Leo, I saw that wince!" Don practically pounced on the non-verbal affirmation. Leo lay his head down on his arms across his meticulously inked landscape and just groaned as Doctor Donatello began his harangue.

"You three have been conspiring with each other to keep me from knowing personal things on the basis of embarrassment? I really don't care how traumatized you all were to discover me comparing my anatomy to that biology book. I've heard it twice from the idiots, you are the one who is supposed to think ahead and be strategic! It has to have occurred to you in the past seven years since that one book incident, that a single bullet or just captivity by too damn curious scientists could have been lethal! Our mutations mean I'm having to invent new medical knowledge as it is." Leo's attempt to interrupt getting completely run over by Doctor Donnie's continuing lecture.

"All it would have taken was a simple exam on each of you and I wouldn't have to worry about putting stuff back together wrong because I've never seen it before. That we each ended up with a very different final outcome right where things get the most complex actually makes more sense than the impression you all left me with. Worse that none of you would be able to locate the source of significant bleeding if our bodies have absolutely no basis for comparisons! I'll have an ultrasound by this weekend to verify the similarities of gross internal anatomy ASAP. I've already spoken to Master Splinter and he is under the impression that I need the diffuse lighting in the main room to map blood flow so you won't be able to give him a good enough reason to weasel out of a FULL physical exam next Tuesday. Splinter agreed to watch the Ya-Ya Sisterhood with April so he'll spend the night while Casey visits his mom. You can go instead." Don paused to see if Leo could bring himself to consider the option and grinned viciously at the look of defeat.

"Believe me, I would have a much longer rant to discuss, IF I actually talked to you first! But, I already had a decidedly disturbing discussion with Raphael about the fact that Mikey has proposed that nobody gets to be examined alone. You left yourself wide open for this predicament. Now, dear leader, explain to Raphael how next Tuesday will be in no way a 'circle jerk'. No matter what the definition he uses entails! Have an engaging discussion on that. Any new injuries tonight you get to fix yourselves." With that, Don left Leonardo muttering vitriol about his brothers in perfect Japanese. 

As the doctor passed the couch heading back to his room and patient, he said, "Thanks for apologizing to me, you're the only one. So, you're forgiven for laughing at Mikey. Use the joke you tried on me when Leo shows up." Raphael grinned in anticipation and settled in.

**Author's Note:**

> D'uh moment:: Um, Mikey needs to stay away from hot liquids when not tucked away and distracted. yeah. 
> 
> Pro-po-sal -noun (My cycle hit today so I didn't feel like letting the guys have fun if I couldn't before writing for this prompt.) also TMNT (c) Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman / Viacom (sheesh! I forgot... peeps remind me when I do things that are stupid!)
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for the injury involved, a few random cusses, vague mention of masturbation and discussion of male organs. No, it's not adult themes... it's biology!
> 
> Pairing: Doctor Patient confidentiality prevents me from discussing that.
> 
> Prompt: #80 Via TMNT_Tuesdays on Livejournal.com  
> Summary: Pro-po-sal -noun (My cycle hit today so I didn't feel like letting the guys have fun if I couldn't before writing for this prompt.)  
> 1\. the act of offering or suggesting something for acceptance, adoption, or performance.  
> 2\. a plan or scheme proposed.
> 
> I actually have wanted to write a drop-down comparison scene for the guys. It took me all this time to decide exactly how the fourth drop down would look like. In this version of the turtles, Donnie has always decided to leave the guys their privacy assuming they all looked the same all over. 
> 
> Mikey is a typical ninja-y younger brother and knows they all have significant differences in anatomy. Leo and Raph have always played the 'barge in on my brothers no matter what they are doing when I'm pissed"-card so they know each other at least are not at all physically the same. Donnie has been more concerned with self-exams to identify places where tears, random wounds or accident could threaten blood flow, functionality and lead to life threatening blood loss if injured. Not knowing the specifics of the bloodflow on his brothers could mean he was prioritizing the wrong blood vessels to do emergency repairs on. So, he has had this rant twice before he got to Leo and would rather drive the lesson home without Splinter's aide so he can horrify the guys later with no interference. They have soo earned it!
> 
> I've fulfilled most requests in the follow-up to this here:: [[Unlikely to be deleted dA location]](http://prophetella.deviantart.com/art/Situs-Inversus-167354878)
> 
> I came back after the baby hiatus and changed a few lines in minor ways to control the word flow better. I will be looking into posting my works on Wattpad due to the lack of extra written within the year that is ready for posting here. I ahve at least 5 items to rewrite or expand on in TMNT-Tuesdays on lj and I have stopped getting comments in my gallery so I need more critique else where.


End file.
